


i am a soul lost at sea and you are my lighthouse

by wartransmission



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>guiding light, haven to my weary heart.</p><blockquote>
  <p>“How do you handle it?” he asks after a long moment of silence, the pads of his thumbs pressing together as he looks at you from the corners of his eyes. “Bokuto-san, I mean.”</p>
  <p>You raise an eyebrow in question. “What did he do?”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	i am a soul lost at sea and you are my lighthouse

“Akaashi-san.”

You look up from your book, one eyebrow raised at the formality spoken with your name.

Kei doesn’t even blink. “Keiji-san,” he amends, only the barest of smiles gracing his lips as he steps further into your shared bedroom.

You smile back in satisfaction, before setting away the book you’d been reading to the bedside table. He is still standing at a distance when you look back at him, fingers laced together out of habit as he watches your every move. You ask, curious at his oddly docile demeanor, “What’s wrong?”

His fingers, twined between each other, twitch into tenseness as a response. He opens his mouth, closes it- looking as though he’s reconsidering his words- before opening his mouth again to ask, “Is it that obvious?”

You shake your head, and his shoulders subtly slump in what seems to be relief. “You usually just say what it is you need whenever you call for me,” you explain, before patting the space beside you on the bed. Obediently, he follows the unspoken request, and sits with his legs pressed together beside you. He keeps to his space, squeezes and loosens the grip of his fingers around each other, and has his head bowed- only slightly, in what seems to be a show of politeness.

You smile, and he blinks, looking somewhat lost as he tries to figure out how to word what he needs to say. The expression makes him look more endearing than usual, playing out a sharp contrast between his usual acerbic behavior with Kuroo and Bokuto, and his polite behavior when speaking with his upperclassmen. If you were more honest with your affection, as the other pair in your relationship are, you’d confess to finding him cute. Adorable, even, especially in his more compliant behavior towards you- as compared to the other two, with whom he makes a habit of making cutting remarks at to ensure that they don’t let their guard down around him.

It’s no wonder Kuroo keeps asking about what it is you’re doing to incite such behavior.

“How do you handle it?” he asks after a long moment of silence, the pads of his thumbs pressing together as he looks at you from the corners of his eyes. “Bokuto-san, I mean.”

You raise an eyebrow in question. “What did he do?”

He blushes, shades of pink painting his cheeks as he shakes his head. Quietly, you think to yourself that he looks cuter when he’s flustered. “There wasn’t anything specific,” he says, squeezing down his fingers again as he looks away. “It’s just, him and Kuroo-san…”

“You felt overwhelmed?”

He sighs, the breath so small from his mouth yet so heavy on his shoulders as he bows forward even further. “Yes,” he admits sulkily, looking almost like he’s disappointed in himself for admitting to such failure. “Usually, I’m fine with them, but two of them at the same time can be too much. I barely even have the energy to refuse both of them.”

You frown. “They’re not forcing you, are they?”

Immediately, he shakes his head. “No,” he says, voice soft and gaze warm; it’s telling, in that wry smile on his lips, how he trusts Bokuto and Kuroo enough to know that they wouldn’t force him into anything he didn’t want. “They’re brash, and rude, but they’re not that horrible.”

“I know,” you agree, before reaching out to curl a hand over blond locks resting on a pale nape. Kei shivers at the touch but doesn’t pull away, choosing to lean into your warm palm with the slightest backward tilt of his head. “Have you told them?” you ask, idly tracing circles over the skin of his neck.

“I did,” he admits, honey-brown eyes half-open and fluttering as you gently squeeze around his nape. You trace a dull fingernail over his skin, earning a sigh of pleasure, before you pull your hand away and shift to face him entirely. Confused at the sudden halt of your gentle petting, he asks, “Aka- Keiji-san?”

“Come here,” you beckon, arms open as you nod at him. He blinks, chews on his lip in a moment of hesitation, before scooting forward to wrap his arms around your back in a warm embrace. Almost instantly, he relaxes, melting into your hold as you squeeze him close. “You did well, telling them how you felt,” you say, lips brushing against his ear as you nuzzle at blond locks. “Kei.”

He nods, face remaining hidden in the crook of your neck and shoulder as he squeezes his arms around your back. “Thank you,” he says sotto voce, the smile on his lips more felt than seen just from the sweet sound of his voice.

_Thunk thunk._

You raise your head at the knocking on your door. It’s probably Kuroo, going by the slow and mild knuckle-taps on wood- as opposed to what Bokuto would have done, which was four loud knocks in quick succession. “Kei?” you say, pressing a soft kiss against his temple to gain his attention. “Is it okay?”

There’s a thoughtful pause. Then, a soft hum, letting you know that it’s fine to let the pair in. You hum your acquiescence, before calling to the door, “Come in.”

“Hey,” Kuroo says as he opens the door, gaze darting from you to the blond in your arms. His hand squeezes on the door’s edge, a sign of hesitance as he pauses by the doorway. “Is Kei..?” he asks tentatively, concern practically dripping from his worried gaze as he stays by the door.

“He’s not crying, is he?” Bokuto asks soon after, voice softer than usual as he peeks in behind Kuroo.

“As if I’d cry because of you two,” Kei grumbles into your shoulder, earning a sheepish laugh from the two standing by the doorway.

“Of course,” Kuroo says, coming closer, feeling more confident after having gotten another of Kei’s snippy retorts. The bed dips under his weight and he scoots close, close enough that he can wrap his own muscular arms around the both of you. Kei heaves a shuddering breath at the warmth on his back but doesn’t shy away from the contact, only moving to make himself more comfortable between the two of you as he hefts his legs up to settle them around your waist. “I love you,” Kuroo murmurs into blond tufts, quiet enough that it doesn’t go beyond your small circle, and Kei nods his acknowledgment, not saying a word in response. It doesn’t seem that he has to make one, you observe quietly, going by the soft smile on Kuroo’s lips as he presses a kiss to the top of Kei’s head.

“Hey, don’t leave me out!”

All too quickly, Bokuto pounces, eliciting a chorus of groans when the pounce results in all his weight resting on all three of you. “Bokuto,” Kuroo groans, hands having automatically settled on the headboard to keep from crushing you and Kei, “I love you and all, but could you try to maybe move a bit? You’re kind of crushing us here.”

“Whoops,” Bokuto chirps, not looking at all distressed at his mistake as he shifts up on the bed, before settling on your right and- somehow- managing to get you all in his arms in an embrace. “There we go,” he says cheerily with a squeeze of his arms, earning a grunt of annoyance from Kei and a disgruntled sound from you at the unnecessary force he’d put into the movement.

“Bokuto-san-”

“It’s Koutarou!”

“ _Bokuto-san_ ,” Kei continues, irritated enough that the little twitch by the corner of his eye makes its appearance, “Could you try to control your strength? Surely, you’re not so stupid that you can’t manage that.”

“You’re really snippy for someone so tired,” Bokuto retorts, before leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss on Kei’s temple, earning him a gasp and a red-faced Kei, who hadn’t expected the affectionate attack. “Sorry,” Bokuto says somberly, nose nuzzling into blond locks as he gives another (gentler) squeeze around all three of you. “We didn’t mean to overwhelm you, Kei.”

Still flushing red and very much embarrassed, though with noticeably less wrinkles between his eyebrows, Kei grumbles, “It’s fine. Just…try not to team up on me again.”

“We’ll try,” Kuroo offers, to which Bokuto nods with vehement agreement.

“I’ll make sure to remind them,” you add, leaning forward to press your forehead against his. He smiles, the minute expression only made noticeable by your closeness. Feeling a bit more daring than usual, you tilt your head and lean forward, stealing a kiss from his lips even before he can think to kiss back.

“Hey! No fair,” Bokuto cries, though his expression (somewhat offended, probably at your audacity to kiss Kei before he could) only processes like an infinitesimal detail in the back of your mind in the face of Kei’s flustered and cherry-red face.

It’s because you don’t put much attention on Bokuto that he manages to catch you by surprise; his hands, which were on your back and Kuroo’s, have already moved before you can notice them, keeping your face still as he presses a drawn out closed-mouthed kiss to your lips. It’s not enough of a surprise that you can’t respond, though, and you kiss him back; he makes a pleased humming sound in response, and- in all honesty- it takes all of your will not to laugh and roll your eyes at him and his childishness.

(Vaguely, you register a murmured “What about me?” from Kuroo as he presses close to Kei, to which Kei replies with a huff of annoyance and what could a be a kiss, going by the soft sound of lips on skin.)

You’re smiling when Bokuto finally lets up on you, and so is Kei when you turn to look at him again. His smile is small, almost unnoticeable if you were to lean back and away from him, but it’s there and it’s warm, real enough that you can’t help the warm feeling of comfort from spreading within your chest.

“Are you still with us?” you ask, a question you often ask each other for every moment you, or anyone else, feel heavy with the weight of sharing feelings going beyond the usual two-man relationship.

He smirks, and you smile back, a mixture of affection and amusement in your gaze as you let him toy with a curl of your hair. “I’m still with you,” he says, huffing out a laugh when Kuroo hums his happiness- quite loudly, if you may add- through a drawn out kiss to the top of Kei’s head.

(Things are complicated, and it’s never going to stop being complicated- especially considering the fact that four of you are involved with each other, instead of the usual two people.

But you make each other happy, far more than anything else could.

That’s all that really matters, in the end.)


End file.
